A scar in the past, a healing in the future
by EssieScrawls
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the knights travel to the Kingdom of Ambrosia for a peace treaty. But does Merlin know just how much he is tied to this Kingdom? (Prince Merlin)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur huffed and puffed in mock annoyance from his place at the doorway. "Merlin, why are you always the last one to be ready? You wear the same outfit on a daily base."

Then Arthur added under his breath. "Even when I offered you new ones, better ones."

Merlin made a face at him in the mirror, and Arthur had to hid a smile. At least Merlin _had_ agreed to wear better materials, but still refused to wear a different style.

Merlin laid the last hand at tying his neckerchief around his neck, before walking towards Arthur and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek when he walked past.

Arthur snorted and closed the door and sprinted after the love of his life.

It hadn't always been like that, especially when his father was still alive. Their feelings for each other have started somewhere five years ago, but they had to keep it a secret because his father would probably kill or at least exile Merlin if he'd ever found out, and that was something that Arthur couldn't bear. So they kept their relationship a secret. It was just the two of them plus some of Arthur's closest knights tnat knew about it.

When his father died barely a year ago, they have slowly started to touch each other more in public and within three months they've shared their first public kiss. By then, most of the people of Camelot had known about their relationship, or at least had their suspicions.

And now, now nothing could stop Arthur from showing his love to Merlin. In fact, he was building up confidence to ask Merlin to marry him during this trip to the Kingdom of Ambrosia, just behind Lot's Kingdom.

"You're awfully quiet." Merlin said, making Arthur snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I am enjoying the silence while I still can. Soon we are surrounded by the knights, and you know how they can prattle on, and that's even without _your_ input."

Arthur moved quickly a step to the side when he saw that Merlin was trying to nudge his ribs with his elbow.

"Ha, ha. You missed." Arthur said over his shoulder to Merlin, descending the grand stairs that lead to the courtyard. Several knights and servants were already mounted on their packed horses. Two horses were still without their riders and they seemed to become impatient from not moving for some time now.

Merlin and Arthur quickly mounted their steeds and the whole party was off.

 **~oOoOo~**

"Merlin," Arthur called, making Merlin halt in his step and turning around to face him. His arms were full with the dirty cookware and plates.

"Merlin, you don't have to do that anymore. There are other servants." Arthur simply said.

Merlin shrugged to his best ability. "I don't mind, it's all I've known for most of my life. And besides, it's nice to have some peace and quiet from those noisemakers over there." Merlin jutted his chin out towards the campfire where most of the knights were sitting around, drinking the mead that the servants topped off as soon as the knights lifted their goblets.

"Should I join you… to help?" Arthur asked, his seductive eyebrow raise suggesting something quite differently than helping Merlin.

Merlin chuckled. "Arthur, when I see you doing the dishes, is probably the day I catch my death. And for what you're suggesting, about what I think you're suggesting… I - no. Not with them around."

"Okay," Arthur said, respecting Merlin's answer. "But at least take this." He stepped closer to Merlin, pulling his knife out of his scabbard and kneeling down to Merlin's feet where he pushed one trouser leg up and putting the knife inside the shaft of Merlin's boot and readjusting the trouser leg again. "You know how to use it." Arthur said when he stood at eyelevel again.

Arthur had figured out just how well Merlin knew how to use it. In fact he was quite the talent. Arthur had initially wanted to teach him some fighting techniques, for if, _if,_ Merlin's magic wouldn't or couldn't work, so he'd still be able to defend himself.

Merlin sighed softly. "Arthur, I'm literally like twenty steps from the camp. Just at the creek. I'm sure I'll be fine and won't come across anyone there."

"Just humour me, okay?"

"Fine." Merlin agreed, "Well, best be going then."

"Okay, but come back quickly okay?"

"I will!" Merlin replied, already disappearing through the first line of trees. He was soon at the creek and set every pot and plate down on the ground before taking off his jacket and easing himself down onto his knees. He then rolled his sleeves up and began to wash everything.

He was almost finished, just busy with rinsing the last plate when it slipped from his hand and started to sink down to the bottom.

"Ah, bugger," Merlin muttered under his breath, reaching forward more and more to reach the plate. He was almost chest in when his fingers grasped the plate and he pulled is arm out, hissing when his upper arm scraped past a particularly sharp pointy tip from an underwater rock.

Merlin inspected the cut by the dim light the moon gave him. It was bleeding, but not a lot and when he pressed his hand against it for a few moments, it seemed to stop the bloodflow. Satisfied by that, Merlin began to roll down his sleeves again, put on his jacket and picked up the now clean dishes that he brought back to the camp. He saw some of the knights already having retired on their sleeping rolls. Maybe because of the mead, or maybe because they needed the rest from this day and for the day to come. Or maybe it was just a combo.

Arthur was at his side the moment he stepped through the trees again and Merlin laughed at that. "Gosh, Arthur. I've only been gone for like twenty minutes or so."

Arthur shrugged. "Can't help it that I miss you." He bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Merlin's lips. He then took the stuff from Merlin's arms and dumped them unceremoniously down at where the provisions were stacked.

"Hey!" Merlin shout-whispered.

Arthur turned around. "Don't worry about it, you can put everything neatly away tomorrow. Now we should get to bed, because we'll be riding as soon as it gets light. If we're lucky we should be able to reach Ambrosia tomorrow."

At the mention of getting to bed, Merlin yawned. "That's probably a good idea."

Arthur moved to his bed roll and held his blanket up so Merlin could snuggle close to him.

"You've never been to Ambrosia, have you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, deeply inhaling Merlin scent from where his nose was nestled in the nape Merlin's neck.

"Nuh-uh," Merlin answered. "But you've told me that the place is really beautiful, and that magic is legal. That's nice." Merlin mused. He knew that Arthur was busy with repealing the anti-magic law, but some people of Camelot were still somewhat wary of magic, so Arthur-and Merlin-wanted to make a slow transition so people could fully accept it eventually.

"How are the royals?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know them that well," Arthur admitted. "I've met them twice, I believe. I must've been about sixteen the last time I've seen them, but from what I can remember they were really nice. Especially considering what they've been through."

"Oh? What happened to them?"

"They have lost their youngest son when he was about four years old. I don't know the whole story behind his death, but I believe he might wandered from his parents' sight for just a second and fell into the water. They've searched high and low for him, but they've never found him, or his body for that matter."

"That's terrible!"

"It is, I can't even imagine how they must feel. If he'd still be alive, he'd be about my age." Arthur said. Then pressed a kiss on Merlin's temple. "Now, get some sleep, love."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when everybody ate their breakfast, the servants started to pack up the camp. Merlin helped where he could, and that gave Arthur time to slip away towards his most trusted knight that he could even call a friend.

"Leon." Arthur said, acknowledging his knight with a nod of his head before leaning in.

"Arthur," Leon replied, repaying the same gesture. "Will you still go on with your plan?" He asked, a small smile playing in the corner of his mouth. Slowly but surely, Arthur's secret-not so secret-plan spread across the traveling party. All but Merlin seemed to know what was about to happen.

Arthur nodded, "We'll be traveling to the lake of Naveen, and there I take Merlin aside and ask him to marry me." Arthur bit his lip in worry.

Leon placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, it'll be alright. Merlin _will_ say yes. I've seen how you two are together, it almost makes me nauseous." The knight joked, seemingly so out of character for the usual so serious knight, but it made Arthur's nerves more at ease.

"Thank you, Leon. I know I can always count on you."

 **~oOoOo~**

The whole party rode until well in the afternoon before they finally reached the clearing close to the lake. Leon had noticed that Arthur had become more antsy the closer they came, but didn't say anything about it, just gave Arthur some glances to calm the King down.

Merlin didn't seem to notice Arthur's inner turmoil, too busy taking in the surrounding beauty of the trees and flowers.

"We'll stop here and rest for a while, and water the horses." Arthur's voice rang out.

Everyone settled down and Merlin was just about to take a sip from the waterskin when Arthur arrived at his side, bending down and whispered, "Merlin, will you come with me, please?" Arthur held his hand out, so Merlin could get up more easily.

Merlin stared at the hand and then at Arthur's face and quirked an eyebrow. "Where're we going?"

"I'd like to show you something." Arthur replied, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage. If Merlin didn't want to come with him, his whole plan would fail.

It were some long- _long_ -seconds, but Merlin ultimately grabbed Arthur's hand and stood up. Arthur breathed a soft sigh of relief, and then smiled brightly. His moment was there, he couldn't- _wouldn't!_ \- go back now.

Arthur lead Merlin through some trees, until a big lake emerged from behind it. Merlin's jaw dropped. "Whenever we were near here when I was a child, I made sure to come here. I loved it. I played in the water, watched the birds. I've never really forgotten this place." Arthur mused.

"I didn't know it was here." Merlin breathed out. "It's beautiful."

Merlin turned around to kiss his lover, but when he did his eyes widened when he saw Arthur down on one knee. "A-Arthur, wh-what are you doing?"

"Merlin," Arthur reached one hand forward to grab Merlin's left hand. He needed to say what he wanted to say now, or he would be lost for words forever. "We've been together for a little over five years now and every year, every day, every _second_ I've loved you more and more. I can't imagine a life without you and I don't even want to. So, Merlin, that's why I want to ask you one thing. Will you do me the honour of becoming my consort?" Arthur raised his other hand, showing the ring he had shown Merlin a few times already. It was the ring of his mother.

Merlin just stood baffled. He hadn't expected this, at all. But he didn't had to think long about his answer. He sank down onto his knees, threw his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him deeply. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes." Merlin answered between kisses.

Arthur breathed a laugh, pushing the ring on Merlin's finger. It was a perfect fit, thanks to Elyan's father who had adjusted the ring after Arthur had taken the measurement of Merlin's finger with a piece of ribbon when the slimmer man was asleep.

Merlin could hardly believe it, he couldn't stop staring between the ring and Arthur. Arthur thought he'd never seen Merlin so beautiful, so happy in his life.

And now it was time to tell the rest of the people with them.

 **~oOoOo~**

Everyone sort of knew already, but all of them were still really happy and supportive when a beaming Arthur and a kind of blushing Merlin told the news to everyone. Arthur then let the servants serve some wine he had made sure to bring and then let the servants drink a glass of two too.

Arthur decided that they better stay at the clearing and take some late lunch before they got going again. If they were lucky they would reach the Kingdom of Ambrosia in the evening and otherwise they would set camp again if it would become too dark to continue and arrive early in the morning.

They had been riding for several hours and Arthur looked sideways to where Merlin was riding next to him and he frowned. Merlin didn't seem happy, in fact his eyebrows were creased and he was slightly hunched over. Not what you would want someone to look after he agreed to marry you.

"Merlin, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Merlin looked up when he heard his name.

"I asked if you were okay." Arthur said, concern and worry starting to wash over him when Merlin seemed to be even paler than he already normally did.

Merlin tried to give a comforting smile, but didn't quite succeed at that. "I'm not feeling that well, perhaps it's the long riding. Don't worry, I'll manage"

Arthur raised his hand so the travel party would stop. He turned to shout so everybody could hear, "We'll make camp here. It will be too late and dangerous for us to continue on. We'll start our journey first thing tomorrow again."

Arthur dismounted and moved over to Merlin. Around him his knights and servants moved around to put up camp. "Merlin, love, you're really not looking good." Arthur extended his hands up to support Merlin when he dismounted his steed. He almost fell into Arthur's arms like a ragdoll.

Arthur moved his hand to Merlin's brow. "Merlin, you're burning up."

Arthur looked around and saw a servant putting out a bedroll and Arthur immediately moved Merlin to it, he nearly had to drag Merlin forward. "Here, just lay down for a bit." Arthur whispered, then he looked up at the servant and asked for some fresh cool water. The servant immediately complied to the task.

Arthur became a bit worried. It had been a warm sunny day, and they had ridden quite a while, but no one else seemed to have the effects that Merlin suffered from. And normally Merlin was the medical one, he had been a pupil of Gaius for over ten years. He was practically a physician himself, but that didn't help Arthur much when Merlin was the one being sick.

"Here, my lord." The servant passed a waterskin over with fresh water.

"Thank you." Arthur said, and pushed the nozzle of the skin against Merlin's lip. His other hand went around Merlin's neck to push his head a little more forward. "Drink this, love."

Merlin did, taking little sips, but it seemed to take a lot of effort. "Thank you," He rasped, his eyes halfway closed. "I'm just going to rest a little, okay?"

Arthur moved around, so he was lying behind Merlin. His chest pressed against Merlin's back. "Yes, take some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better in a few hours." Arthur pressed a kiss against the nape of Merlin's neck and felt the breathing of the other man slowly even out.

Arthur didn't dare to fall asleep as well. He kept an eye out for Merlin. Leon and Elyan came by every once in a while to check up on them and offer some food and water, but Merlin only took the bare minimal, claiming he wasn't that hungry. He pretty much only ate because Arthur had been so persistent.

Arthur went through an uneasy night. Merlin seemed to only slip away further instead of getting better. He was no physician himself, but he knew damn right that this wasn't just a typical heat stroke. He had them before and usually some rest and water would make him feel a hell of a lot better in a few hours. Now the sun already started to rise and Merlin didn't seem an ounce better than when he first started to notice his lover wasn't feeling well. He only seemed to be getting worse.

Arthur got up and called Leon, Elyan and his other knights to him.

"I don't know what is happening to Merlin, but he needs a physician and he needs one now!" Arthur hissed. "We are about an hour away from Ambrosia, I want one of you to ride out and ask the King and Queen for the help of their physician. I and some knights will begin to ride too, while the rest of you will pack everything up."

Leon stepped forward. "I'm the fastest, I will ride out immediately."

Arthur looked grateful at his best knight. "Thank you. We will hurry as well," He said as he picked a handful of knights to travel with him. Then Arthur walked to the bedroll where Merlin was still lying and bent down, his hand going softly through Merlin's hair.

"Love, come on. Wake up. It's time to go."

Merlin cracked his eyes open, and tried to sit up, but he only came halfway before he collapsed back, breathing hard. Arthur grimaced at the sight and then went to pick Merlin up bridal style.

Arthur handed Merlin over to Elyan and mounted his steed before he took Merlin from Elyan again. "We'll go now."

 **~oOoOo~**

Arthur watched with sadness how his soon to be consort was carried away by the Ambrosian knights. He was torn, he wanted to stay at Merlin's side at all time, but he needed to think of the Ambrosian royals too.

He turned to the King and Queen and their two sons. "I'm sorry for arriving like this your Majesties." Arthur apologized.

"You shouldn't be." The Queen answered, giving Arthur a sad smile. "We will do everything in our power to find out the cause of his illness. Alice is the best healer in our Kingdom. You can trust her, she's been with us when even he was a little baby." The queen placed a hand on the King's chest, sending a warm smile to her husband.

"Thank you again, your Majesties." Arthur said, bowing his head.

The king extended his hand to place it on the King's shoulder. "Please, don't be formal with us. Just call us Balinor and Hunith. I don't know if we may reciprocate that toward you King Arthur?"

Arthur raised his head. It had been a long time since he had visited the Kingdom of Ambrosia, but the memory of the King and Queen being warm and friendly was still vivid. Arthur managed to crack a small smile. "You may."

Hunith moved to the side, "Let's go inside, Arthur. Our sons Gwaine and Lancelot will take you to the infirmary. My husband and I will get by on a later time, we will first see if your chambers are ready."

Arthur nodded, thanking the royals again, before following the two men. Lancelot was the Crown Prince, Arthur recalled. Gwaine was the second son. The last time he'd seen them was nearly fifteen years ago. And they certainly take after their father with their tanned skin and dark longer hair.

When they rounded the corner, a squire came running towards them. Eyes wide and breathing hard. "My Lords!" The squire puffed. It seemed like he'd run across half the castle.

"Richard, what's the matter?" Lancelot asked, supporting the young squire so he wouldn't fall down.

"T-the King and Queen. I-I need to speak to the King and Queen!"

Gwaine looked over to Arthur and shrugged, before looking back at the squire.

"T-the, the mark." The squire wheezed out.

Both Gwaine and Lancelot looked up at each other and froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**TWENTY EIGHT YEARS AGO**

"He's perfect." Balinor softly ran the tips of his fingers over his sleepy son's head. Not eight hours ago he'd been pacing in the hallways just outside his bedchamber, hearing his wife's screams of childbirth.

And now everything was serene.

"Unlike our two other boys, he's definitely taking after you." Balinor said, turning from the crib to his exhausted, but still beaming, wife and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, you've made me the happiest man alive."

Hunith smiled at her husband.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and not long after it opened to reveal a seven year old Lancelot and a four year old Gwaine. They walked up to the bed and Balinor lifted both kids up on the bed.

Gwaine patted Hunith's stomach. "Where is the baby, mummy?" Gwaine asked, almost looking scared.

"He's right there," Hunith gestured towards the crib with a smile. Gwaine's face lit up in awe when Balinor moved to the side and the baby could be seen.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lancelot asked.

"A boy." Balinor answered this time.

"My three boys," Hunith cooed, "My three beautiful boys."

"What name does he have?" Lancelot asked.

"We've decided to call him Myrrdin." Balinor said.

"When will he get the mark, mummy?" Gwaine asked, his attention back at his mother again and he gave her a hug. His already shoulder-long hair fanning over her chest.

Hunith's hand wandered over Gwaine's clothed back up to the soft flesh next to the left shoulder blade where the Family Mark of the family of Ambrosius was placed. "In just three more days." Hunith answered.

Hunith kissed both boys on their cheeks before Balinor took them away, telling them that mummy and the baby needed to sleep some more.

 **~oOoOo~**

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Y-you're sure, Richard?" Lancelot asked, holding the squire an arm's length away to study whether the boy was lying or not.

Richard shook his head. "I've - I've seen it myself, my Lord. It's on the left shoulder blade."

Lancelot inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts on what to do. It was all just so surreal, it just _could not_ be true.

Gwaine took a step forward, "Lance, you don't actually think-"

"I don't know, okay?" Lancelot answered, looking from his brother to the squire. "I just don't know."

Gwaine placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Then just one way to find out." Gwaine said and turned to the squire. "Where is the person you've seen the mark on?" He asked.

Richard eyed Arthur nervously . "In the infirmary. Alice can show you."

"Okay, than let's go!" Gwaine said, becoming slightly impatient and eager to find out if this time it was the true mark. Over the years there have been people that either have tried to recreated the mark, or who tried to pass their own mark or scar off as the Royal mark. Sightings of their Family Mark didn't happen often, but when it did every family member's hope started to rise slightly, until it got slammed when the person didn't end up being their lost son and brother.

Arthur also heard of the Ambrosius mark years ago. Every Ambrosius family member got the mark by Magic when they were just three days old. From what he heard from the stories, was that this mark was a sort of intricate A on the soft flesh next to the left shoulder blade. But, as the child would grow, the mark stay the same and so appears to be smaller.

"Richard, you should call the King and Queen. Go!" Lancelot said, and Richard nodded and continued to run as fast as he could to his original destination.

Lancelot faced Arthur, "I'm sorry, this will seem very odd for you, I hope you can forgive us for disrespecting you like this. I will take you to your betrothed immediately and will not bother you when we see this person with the mark in the infirmary."

Lancelot and Gwaine already started walking and Arthur quickly ran up to catch up. "This mark, it's about your lost brother isn't it?" Arthur asked.

Neither Gwaine or Lancelot spoke at first, but Lancelot nodded his head. " _If_ father can confirm it."

Arthur decided not to ask more about the subject. One, because it was a private matter. And two, because he was anxious to see how Merlin was doing.

They reached a set of wooden doors with a small plaque next to it that said: _"INFIRMARY"_. Walking in, Arthur saw some row of beds-some were occupied, some were not-and an elderly woman standing at one of these beds. Arthur immediately recognised the person in that bed; Merlin.

Arthur began to quickly approach the bed and the two Princes followed, because they became quite anxious to hear from Alice which person was the one with the mark. Even though both of them were already preparing themselves for disappointment.

Alice turned when she felt someone nearing and her eyes went from the King of Camelot, to the two Princes. She hadn't thought the two Princes would be here so soon after she sent Richard and now didn't know who to address first.

Arthur couldn't wait for her to speak and went around her and sat down on the small stool next to the bed. His hand eager to touch Merlin, but he wanted to do it without these people around him.

So he only watched Merlin. Taking in how Merlin was lying on his stomach and a large strip of linen wrapped around his upper left arm. It had a small red circle - from blood Arthur mused. His betrothed was asleep-or so he hoped-and seemed to be still burning hot. He sighed deeply.

"Alice," Gwaine said, he was now really impatient. "The mark."

Alice didn't need more words. She knew what the Princes wanted to see and she turned to Merlin, pointing to Merlin's back. "Right here, my Lords."

* * *

 **Ugh** **, my computer has lost the last bit of this chapter/story and I don't want to rewrite right now, so I only upload what has been saved. Hope that I'll find the energy to rewrite the final part this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was actually speechless. Merlin, _his Merlin_ , could _not_ possibly be the lost son of the Ambrosia family. It was absurd!

But he still couldn't stop himself from peering over to Merlin's left shoulder, but it only brought more confusion. Yes, there was some sort of birthmark, or scar, but it was tiny! This could never be the mark that he only heard about in stories. He'd imagined at least a gold coin size of mark, not something that was barely bigger than his fingernail.

Arthur looked up to the two Princes that were looking at each other gobsmacked.

Neither of them had said anything, and there wasn't time for it as the doors opened and the King strode in. "Father," Lancelot began, "It's, he's -". Words failed the eldest Prince and he could only turn and stare at Merlin.

Balinor moved closer and when his eye caught sight of the mark his heart began to beat faster. Could it really be him? The mark looks exactly like his sons' mark, something that the crooks never managed to get just right, but would it really be…?

"Where's mother?" Gwaine asked, interrupting the King's thought.

Balinor shook his head. "She - she couldn't go in. Not until we were sure. She's waiting just outside." Balinor looked over to his fellow King and rounded the bed, but his eye never left the mark. "Arthur," Balinor began tentative, it made Arthur look up to him but his eyes quickly averted back to Merlin, who in the midst of this all was still unaware what was exactly happening around him. "I feel that I must ask your permission to see if he's our son."

Arthur slowly turned his gaze back to the King, his mouth just slightly ajar. "I-" Arthur's voice croaked and he cleared his dry throat. "How?"

"The mark is connected by our blood. I will drip a drop of blood onto the mark and if it lights up, it is true. Than this is our long lost son."

Arthur gave a hesitant nod, that Balinor confirmed by a firm one. Balinor brought his attention to Alice. "Can you pass me a needle, please?"

The physician immediately complied, handing a needle over to the King.

Everyone held their breath when Balinor pricked his finger and a drop of blood oozed out. The tension was thick and everyone's heart were beating much faster than some minutes ago. Balinor looked at his two sons who gave their father an encouraging smile, and that was all Balinor needed for him to hover his hand just above the mark and turning his hand to the side.

All eyes were drawn to the one drop of blood that slid off the King's finger and onto the mark.

But nothing happened.

The two Princes gave a deep sigh. Maybe they had been too optimistic.

"At least we tried, father." Gwaine said, bringing a hand onto Balinor's arm. Balinor only nodded.

"I will inform your mother." Balinor replied and then looked at Arthur. "I'm sorry for interrupting you so rudely. We will leave you alo-"

"Sire!" Alice gasped, and everyone turned to the woman who was covering her mouth with her hand and her other hand pointing to Merlin's back.

"My god," Balinor breathed out, his eyes misting over. The mark, it glowed. It glowed brightly gold. "Get your mother,"

Two pair of feet immediately ran out, and moments later the two Princes returned. They were almost dragging their mother forward.

Balinor enclosed his arms around his wife when she was close. "Our son." He breathed out and Hunith couldn't believe it. The mark was glowing gold, and it was slowly fading again.

Hunith's eyes went from her son to Arthur, and back at her son again. Her hand was reaching out to Merlin, but she hesitated halfway and pulled it back.

Arthur nearly fell over. "I'm… I'm," Then he ran out of the infirmary. He needed air, needed to see his knights, needed to tell them what had happened.

He needed to order his thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a reminder; Myrrdin is Merlin's Prince name.**

* * *

There was a soft buzz in the castle. News that the little Prince has been found and was still alive spread from the physician's assistant's daughter to a maidservant, who told it to the stable hand who told a kitchen maid. And so the news slowly rolled around the castle and even into the city, people tried to sneak a peek to see if it was true, but the Ambrosian Royals tightened their security.

And the Royals moved Myrrdin to a room fit for a Prince. They all just couldn't believe that their son, their brother was really back again. They now all sat around the bed.

Gwaine was the one who took it the hardest, he was always the one that spent most time with Myrrdin. And Myrrdin usually followed him and tried to copy his moves. Gwaine smiled at the memory, but he was quickly pulled back into the present when he looked around the room. His mother and father sat the closest to Myrrdin, his father holding his hand and his mother re-wetting the cloth on Myrrdin's forehead before softly stroking her hand through his hair. It was like they didn't want to let him go, in fear that he would vanish again.

Lancelot stood up after sitting there and just looking at his little brother. He gave Gwaine's shoulder a comforting squeeze and then cleared his throat. His mother and father looked up.

"I'm going to inform the Council." Lancelot said. His parents gave him a soft smile, his father nodding as well. "Thank you, son. I will join you as soon as possible."

His mother called her son when he turned around. "Lancelot,"

Lancelot turned around, "Yes, mother?"

"Can you perhaps send a Knight to look for King Arthur? He really should be here, he will be family after all."

Lancelot gave his mother a small bow of his head. "Of course, mother." Then he left the room, leaving the three people alone in silence. They were all thinking about what Alice had told them the moment Arthur had left the infirmary.

She told them that Myrrdin had a gash on his upper left arm and it had started to infect. That's why he was burning up and unconscious. She explained that his body was trying to get rid of the infection, but she told them that she would have to cut the wound more open to let most of the infection out.

Because of that, she asked the Royals to wait outside so she could begin to clean the wound more thoroughly, but the Royals hadn't wanted that. Alice had understood, of course, but she also knew that the sight wouldn't be pretty and had at least insisted that the royals sat down to avoid them falling once she would start cleaning the wound.

Once everyone sat down, Alice took the sleeping draft from her assistant and administered that to the Prince as the process wasn't entirely pain free. Hunith turned her head into Balinor's shoulder once Alice made the first cut. She couldn't watch, but she wouldn't leave either.

Once Alice was done with the procedure and told the royals that she had removed as many of the infected parts she could but it would now be up to the Prince's body to recover from the rest, the royals arranged for Myrrdin to be brought to the room that had been prepared when news of the Prince became known.

Balinor was the first one to break the silence, by inhaling and exhaling loudly. Moments later the door slowly opened and the King of Camelot shuffled in the room.

When Hunith saw who entered, she let go of her son and walked up to her future son in law and embraced him. "He will be alright. He will wake up."

Arthur inhaled sharply. He was scared to death that something would happen to his fiancé, more scared about that than the news about his heritage really. Once he left the infirmary he had found his knights and told them what had occurred and everyone had been baffled, but they were more worried about Merlin's condition, than anything else.

"H-how has he been?" Arthur asked, his voice just above a whisper. He looked up to the bed where he saw a wet cloth on Merlin's brow.

Hunith grabbed Arthur's hand and moved him closer to the bed. "He's been in and out of it and murmuring things. He does not seem really awake, but he's moving his eyes underneath his eyelids and sometimes he opens them a little bit. Alice has come in to check and told us that Myrrdin is still fighting the remaining infected parts that she could not remove. He could wake up at any time, but she warned us that he could be hallucinating then."

Arthur nodded slowly. "This is all so surreal."

"We can hardly believe it ourselves." Balinor now said, then he looked up to Arthur. "You have known him as… Merlin, is it not?"

"It is. But I know now that his actual name is Myrddin."

Hunith sniffed softly at hearing the name being said out loud.

"Yes, it is." Balinor said and his eyes went back to his son. "Do you know anything about his past? About where he grew up? Anything at all?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "He has never spoken much about his past. I only know he's grown up in Ealdor, a small town at the border of Lot's Kingdom and mine."

"I've never heard about it." Balinor mused.

"I hadn't either before Merli- err, Myrddin had come into my life. It apparently is a town that gets raided a lot during harvest season." Arthur answered.

"A-and the woman?" Hunith asked with a shaking voice. "Who has raised him? Has she ever told him about him being found?"

"I believe the woman's name was… Victoria, she was widowed after her husband had died during one of the raids. I do not know if she's ever told your son about the fact that she actually had found him. At least I've never heard Merl- Myrrdin talk about it." Arthur kept messing up the name. He was so used at calling Merlin, Merlin that it was weird for him to now start calling him Myrrdin.

"But from what I heard from him is that the woman was very kind and did all she could to give him the best life as possible, even though she had little possessions."

"That's – that's good." Hunith eventually said. Then she turned to Balinor. "I want to meet this woman."

"Hunith, -" Balinor began, but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Unfortunally the woman is dead. It was the reason Myrrdin came to Camelot in the first place. He hasn't really spoken about her death."

A sad smile was on Balinor's lips. "If he hadn't done that, we might've never seen him again." Balinor flicked his eyes up to Arthur. "We've never really given up hope, but we had to face the fact that we probably would never see our son again." Balinor's hold on Myrrdin's hands tightened and Myrrdin began to mutter again.

"Shhh, son." Balinor whispered. "Sleep some more."

Balinor waited a few more moments to see his son relax once more before he stood up from his chair. "I will see how Lancelot is with the council. If something happens, don't hesitate to call me."

Hunith nodded her head and gave her husband a kiss.

"I-I think I should go with you too, father." Gwaine said. He'd been silent this whole time and Hunith and Balinor thought it was because Gwaine used to had such a close connection to their youngest son. It was Gwaine who always kept their hopes up high when they felt their hope slipping away.

"If that is what you want." Balinor said, but Gwaine didn't answer he just walked past his father. Balinor quickly followed him.

Hunith stood up as well to re-wet the cloth once more, and Arthur sat down in one of the now vacant chairs.

He watched how Hunith hummed a soft tune and he had to smile at the sight before him. Despite them being in a grave situation. Arthur just felt all warm when he saw Hunith treat her son with such motherly warmth. At the same time he felt a slight uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach as he'd never really received something like that, and certainly not from Uther.

Hunith was dabbing his face with the cloth when Myrrdin's eyes fluttered a bit open and he caught her eyes. With a smile, she placed her hand on his face and gently stroked his skin with her thumb. "Hello there." She said, but didn't expect an answer back. It happened a few times the past two hours, but her son's eyes usually closed again right after.

"M-mother. Hurts." His voice sounded so small, so broken. Hunith gasped loudly, the cloth slipping from her hand and falling onto the ground. Her hands flew to her mouth.

Arthur stood right up from his chair as well. "Merlin," He breathed out.

Myrrdin tossed his head back and forth. "Hurts!" Myrrdin gasped, before stilling again and his eyes closed once more.

"I – I'll get your husband." Arthur said, his own eyes wide eyed and Hunith nodded hesitantly at his words.

Arthur rushed out the door and Hunith reached her hand out to her son, but was almost afraid to touch him now. He really had uttered the word 'mother', of that she was sure, but was it because Myrddin recognized her, or was it the hallucinating's work that made him think that it was the woman who raised him that was tending to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Mummy, may Gwaine and I go play hide-and-seek?" Myrrdin asked with his big innocent blue eyes. His mother turned and crouched down to her son's eyelevel._

 _"Of course you may." Hunith said with a pinch on her son's cheek. "But not too long, we will be going soon."_

 _"Okay, mummy." Myrrdin turned and yelled to Gwaine, "Mum says it's okay!"_

 _"And don't go too far." Hunith said when her son turned back to her again._

 _"I won't." He answered, his small chubby arms drawing his mother in a soft hug. Hunith chuckled and stood up again. She ruffled his hair. "Go on then."_

 _"Yayy!"_ _Myrrdin ran to his brother. "I'll hide, you seek." He said determined and Gwaine laughed._

 _"As always."_

 **~oOoOo~**

 _"Myrrdin!" Gwaine's voice called out._

 _The small boy was hiding behind the bush and covered his mouth with his hands as he giggled._

 _"Myrrdin!" More voices were calling him now._

 _"Myrrdin, come here, we're going home again." Balinor's voice rang out._

 _"Oh," Myrrdin sighed. He was having so much fun, but now he had to get back to his parents again. He raised from his crouched position and began to walk back to where they had the picnic. He looked around him as he walked, and saw that there were lots of pretty flowers, anod one one of those flowers he saw a butterfly and he became distracted_ _by it._

 _Myrrdin bent down at it. "Iomadachadh," Myrrdin whispered and his eyes flashed gold. He saw the one butterfly multiply in two and it brought a bright smile on his face. When the two butterflies lift up from the flower and flew away his eyes lit up. He began to follow the two butterflies, completely forgetting_ _the call from his parents. He was not really paying attention where he walked off too and soon he was standing at the edge of a river_ _when he couldn't follow the butterflies any longer._

 _His smiling face made way for a sad pouting one._

 _"MYRRDIN!"_

 _Myrrdin heard his father's voice call out and he remembered again that he was supposed to go back. He turned around, but standing so close to the river, he slipped on the muddied bank and lost his footing and fell over into the water with a yelp._

 _Myrrdin struggled, flailing his arms in an attempt to get his head above water, but the strong current dragged him down time and time again and taking him further from the shore. He was kicking his legs, but it didn't help much. He'd managed to get his head above water, but had barely enough time to take in a gulp of air before he was being dragged down again._

 _After his last attempt he was dragged down once more and his head collided with something solid. And after that, everything went black._

 **~oOoOo~**

Balinor frantically moved into the room. Arthur following him closely. "Is it true, darling?" Balinor asked and took his wife into his arms. "Has he really called you mother?"

Hunith nodded against Balinor's chest, but she started crying. "What – what if he thought I was the woman who has raised him the past years. What if he was just hallucinating?"

"Darling," Balinor kissed his wife on her hair. "Keep faith, he might remember. Don't lose hope."

 **~oOoOo~**

"Err, hi." Gwaine coughed awkwardly. He was alone in the room now, everybody else was eating their dinner, they were told to do so by Alice after she done another examination as they hardly left the room ever since the Prince had been found. Then she told them that the fever had gone down and was almost gone, so she hoped he would at least wake up soon. She administered a pain relieving tonic just in case, since he said in his delirium that he was feeling pain.

Gwaine had eaten very fast and took the opportunity to sit alone with his brother. His parents hadn't denied him that, they knew Gwaine wanted this alone time. They knew that he still felt partly guilty for his brother's disappearance as he was the one who was playing hide-and-seek when Myrrdin was lost.

"This is so weird to see you again." Gwaine muttered, more to himself than to his little brother. His hand went to the pendant around his neck and he rubbed it gently between his thumb and index finger. It was a half crescent moon shaped metal pendant, and was given to him by Myrrdin as a birthday present for his eight birthday. He'd never took it off, mainly because it was the last present he'd ever gotten from his brother. "You are older, but, I don't know, still look the same?" It came out more like a question than anything else. Gwaine sighed deeply, running his hands through his long dark locks.

"It would make mum and dad really happy if you would wake up again." Gwaine said louder now. "But don't be frightened though when you do. And maybe you might even recognize the room you are in, it was yours. Well, the toys have gone now, but I think you might recognize the tapestry on the wall, and maybe even the view from the window."

Gwaine turned to said window; it was overlooking the citadel. He remembered that Myrrdin always loved that sight, loved to see all the people and the busy bubbling city life. It was just in his nature about wanting to be close to people.

The door slowly opened and Gwaine lifted his head. He saw Lancelot entering.

"Thought I would keep you some company." Lance said with a small shrug.

"Thank you."

"It's weird, huh." Lancelot said. "How he is so many years older, but still looks like our little Myrrdin."

Gwaine gave a chuckle. "I had just said the exact same thing."

"Has he – has he opened his eyes again?

Gwaine shook his head with a grim expression. Then gestured to the empty seat next to him and Lancelot only then learnt that he was still standing. He took the chair with a small smile.

"Do you think he really recognized mum?" Lancelot asked.

"I really don't know. I hope so, because he might recognize us."

Lancelot snuffled. "I don't think so. It's been twenty-eight years. We've changed, and certainly after..." Lancelot vaguely gestured to the bed.

"You'll never know, Lance. You'll never know."

A groan made the brothers look to the bed. They saw Myrrdin moving his arms from under the covers, his head slowly moving from left to right. His eyes fluttering open and close. Both brothers held their breath as they looked to the scene in front of them. Neither wanting to speak, but both standing up from their chair and slowly, so slowly, inching forward. Their brother was now blinking and inhaling more deeply than he'd done all this time.

"Myrrdin?" Gwaine whispered. He just couldn't hold himself from doing so.

The breath in Gwaine and Lancelot's throat caught when their brother was turning his head sluggishly towards them. They were frozen in their spot. Their brother was awake, actually awake.

Gwaine took a step forward and the blue eyes he remembered so vividly looked at him. "Hi," Gwaine said, but his brother's brows crinkled in confusion. Or maybe recognition, Gwaine wasn't sure.

"Do – do you know who you are?"

He saw his brother frown some more. "M-Merlin." He croaked out and cleared his throat by coughing a few times.

Gwaine's heart plummeted. His hope that Myrrdin remembered his former life was now crushed.

"Oh," Gwaine said. Then his eye caught the goblet with water next to the bed. He grabbed it and held it in front of his brother's face. "Do you – err, want some water?"

Myrrdin nodded.

"I'll, just. I'll just lift your head a bit, okay?" Gwaine asked. At the same time he heard Lancelot slip out of the room, probably to get everyone and tell them that Myrrdin was awake and talking.

He nodded once more, but tensed though when he felt this unfamiliar man cradling his neck and head.

"Easy," The man said, "Small sips."

And he did, pulling his head back when he had enough.

The man smiled at him and put the goblet back on the side table, he felt safe with the man for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it why though.

"Are you comfortable?"

Merlin thought about that… was he? And at almost the same time he realized he was in a bed, a strange bed. And what exactly was the deal with this unfamiliar man tending to him. Where was Arthur?

"Maybe I should fluff your pillow a bit more." Gwaine mused and bent over to begin at the task. He wasn't aware that the pendant slipped from under his tunic and was now bungling on the leather string. Merlin looked at it. His forehead crinkled into a frown. Then he gasped when a memory hit him.

 **~oOoOo~**

 _"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Hunith kissed her now eight year old son on his cheek at which he crinkled his nose._

 _"Your brother_ _has a present for you." Hunith said and turned to beckon her youngest son forward. "He has made it himself."_

 _"Daddy helped." The four year old Myrrdin said, and hefted the small box in his hands up to his big brother. "Happy birthday."_

 _"Thank you!" Gwaine said and picked the box from Myrrdin's hands and opened it. Inside was a metal pendant, and it looked like a half crescent moon. There was a hole in the curved side and a leather string was threaded through it._

 _"You like the moon." Myrrdin said innocently. "And I've put the string through!"_

 _"You did? That is very hard!"_

 _The young boy nodded heavily. "It was really, really,_ ** _really_** _hard." Then he started to shift from foot to foot. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Like it? I LOVE it!"_

 _His little brother hadn't stopped smiling so bright all day long._

 **~oOoOo~**

Gwaine immediately straightened, looking at his brother in horror. He was scared that he'd done something to hurt him. "Are you okay, what happened? Are you in pain, does something hurt?"

Merlin shook his head, his eyes still transfixed on the pendant resting on Gwaine's chest. He raised his right hand, his index finger pointing to Gwaine's chest.

That was the sight that Lancelot, Arthur, Balinor and Hunith saw when they entered the chamber.

"Gwaine?" They heard Myrrdin say, albeit uncertain. Hunith immediately grabbed Balinor's arm tighter, pushing her forehead tightly against his shoulder.

Gwaine fell onto his knees, "M-Myrrdin?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "I-I don't know who that is." He whispered. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Arthur and he rose slightly. "Arthur," He breathed out and rose more, until he put too much pressure on his left arm and he hissed.

Arthur stepped forward, and Gwaine let him sit down on the bed. He reasoned that Arthur was probably the most recognizable person for his brother right now, even though his brother _had_ said his name just moments ago.

"It's okay, I'm here. Just lie down." Arthur said, easing his fiancé down and gently stroking his face until the wrinkles on Myrrdin's forehead straightened out. "That's it."

"W-what happened?"

"You became unwell on our journey to Ambrosia. Do you remember that? You eventually lost consciousness."

"I remember going to Ambrosia." Merlin said with his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, okay." Arthur frowned. "But, something happened when we have arrived here."

Myrrdin's worried eyes looked up to him.

"What?"

"I, _we_ , figured something out about your past."

Merlin frowned once more. "I don't follow."

Arthur swallowed into his dry throat, this was harder than he imagined. "There's something you should know. About – about your family. About _you._ "

Arthur inhaled deeply and turned to the four people close to the bed. He got encouraging nods from them and then looked back at his betrothed. "I know you as Merlin, but since – since we've arrived here, I've learnt that –" Arthur stopped to gather the right words. He licked his upper lip. "Your name is Prince Myrrdin. And they," Arthur took a step to the side so Myrrdin could see the four persons. "They are your family."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin hadn't believed Arthur for one second. How could he believe it? He was a commoner, not someone of royal blood. The mere thought was absurd!

But why were those people seem familiar to him then? He'd never seen them, as far as he knew, but still, it was like he recognized them?

Merlin rubbed the heels of his hands in his eyes.

Arthur turned from his place on the bed. "I hate to ask you, but perhaps I can have some alone time with him?"

To his surprise, the Ambrosian royals did and Arthur waited until the door closed behind them before addressing Myrrdin.

"I had no idea, Merlin. Or no, Myrrdin."

Merlin's head snapped up. "Arthur, that is _not_ my name."

Arthur took Myrrdin's hands in his. "But it is, love. And if you're wondering, it won't make any difference to me whether or not you were of Royal Blood." Arthur gave a soft chuckle. "My goal of this journey was to make an alliance with Ambrosia, don't you think that being betrothed to their son will only strengthen it?"

"Arthur, this is _not_ funny. I am not their long lost son or whatever they imagined me to be. I'm a farmer's boy, someone from a small village. My mother was Victoria and my father was Jacob. That's it."

"But is it?" Arthur mused.

"What is there to question!"

"Are you certain, a hundred percent certain that they are your parent."

"Arthur, are you doubting my mother's word?"

Arthur bit his lip. "I think I am."

Merlin scoffed. "Oh, and how would you know?"

"Because –" Arthur sighed. "Because of the mark on your back?"

Merlin frowned. "What mark?"

"The mark, next to your left shoulder blade."

"That's just a scar." Merlin said defiantly.

"And how did you got that one?" Arthur asked, but saw his fiancé shrug. Arthur sighed, he needed to tell Myrrdian. If he wouldn't, than his parents would sooner or later. "Merlin, all the Ambrosian Royals get the same mark on the third day after their birth."

"That doesn't have to mean that this mark is the Royal mark." Merlin grumbled.

"It doesn't no."

"Ha, see, I told you."

"But- King Balinor _can_ confirm if it is a Royal mark. In fact he has already done that when you were unconscious." At Merlin's frown, Arthur began to explain. "The mark is linked to the Ambrosian blood line and so can only confirmed by one that blood line, preferably the father or head of the family. With one drop of blood on the mark, it will either light up or not. Merlin, your mark lit up."

"So?"

"That means you are a true member of the Ambrosian family, hence you _are_ a Prince. You are the Prince that they lost when he was just four years old."

A knock sounded through the room before Merlin had the chance to reply and Gwaine stepped in. "There is, someone to see you." Gwaine opened the door and let the person in, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Nicholas?" Merlin said when he saw the man entering. "W-what are you doing here?" He hadn't seen him since he left Ealdor.

"To tell you the truth." Nicholas said. "It's time you know."

"Know what!"

Nicholas stood in front of the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. His head was bowed, like he didn't want to face Merlin. "The woman who you think was your mother – Victoria, she, she wasn't your mother."

"You're lying." Merlin said, shaking his head repeatedly. "You – you've been paid to say that!"

Nicholas lifted his head. "I haven't been paid. I just want you to know the truth." When Merlin didn't said anything in response, Nicholas took that as his cue to continue. "You were found, by Victoria. She was washing her clothing in the river when she saw something on the bank. She came closer and saw it was a person, a little person; _you_."

Arthur felt Myrrdin's breathing pick up, but neither one spoke. Wanting to hear the full story.

"She brought you back to the camp and to the physician. You were _so_ cold and weren't given much hope once our physician also found a bump on your head. But against all odds, you woke up a little over a week. Victoria hadn't left your side at all, wanting to see with her own eyes you pulled through. She asked for your name and where you came from, but you didn't know that, and you didn't more than that your name started with a M, that's why she called you Merlin."

Nicholas paused for a moment, letting Merlin sink the new information in. "She, and most of the village, hoped that you would regain your memory, but it didn't came. That's why Victoria took you in and had seen to you like you were her own child."

"But why did no one ever told me I was found? And hadn't you heard about a lost child in the area, about the lost child of the _Royal family?_ " Merlin asked low.

Nicholas shook his head. "You know just as well that Ealdor a small village is. News from neighbouring Kingdoms doesn't travel to us. We had no idea that you were of Royal blood, or we would of course brought you back. We thought you might be a child from someone in the neighbouring villages and send some men to ask, but no one missed a child with your description."

"And to why we never told you? I honestly don't know." Nicholas said with a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "I believe Victoria asked us not too; to not upset you, because you had no recollection of your past life. And you were only five years old, or so we thought. I think it was just easier to keep up with the lie than to make you confused and think you weren't wanted."

Merlin looked down at the covers. "Please, leave me alone."

Arthur looked up to the man and nodded his head. "Thank you," He mouthed and the man bowed before leaving the room.

"You too, Arthur. Please. I need to think." Merlin mumbled.

And Arthur did.

 **~oOoOo~**

 **A YEAR LATER  
** Merlin was dressed in the nicest clothes he ever wore. It was the day of his wedding and he had never been more happier.

A year ago, he didn't thought it would ever come to this day, but destiny took a different turn than he imagined. He knew that Nicholas wouldn't lie to him, and neither would the Ambrosian family. They wouldn't just lie to a commoner into thinking he was their child. But to set his mind at ease, he asked to see the marks on Lance and Gwaine's back, and asked Balinor to let him show that the mark on his back would light up. With the help of mirrors he could see that the mark on his back looked the same as the two Princes _and_ that it lit up when a drop of Balinor's blood came in contact with it.

Merlin had also met the Great Dragon and had become angry when he learnt that that great lizard knew about his heritage all along, but Kilgharrah's answer was that it wasn't his place to tell, since he never asked.

It was strange for him to suddenly realize that he had missed twenty-eight years of growing up with his family, and the Royals had understood that Myrrdin wouldn't immediately see them as his family, but they certainly hoped that Myrrdin would wanted to get to know them.

He accepted. Although he had to get really used to his new name. In the beginning he would forget that it was his name, so when someone would call him Myrrdin, he wouldn't even respond.

But he became more used to it as the time passed.

He spent time with his new family, and they showed him paintings of their family when he was still with them. Merlin recognized himself in them, and felt sad about the fact that he'd never get the time back he missed with them.

He felt good at spending time with Gwaine and Lancelot, and they really started to become brothers. Gwaine took it as his personal task to protect his little brother at all costs. And Myrrdin couldn't stop the man from doing so.

But the best thing had to be that Arthur was still with him, even after learning what his true heritage was.

And now the time had come to join his hand with Arthur in marriage.

He smiled brightly as Arthur said his part. "I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. Take you, Myrrdin, Prince of Ambrosia, as my lawfully wedded husband."

"And I, Myrddin, Prince of Ambrosia. Take you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, as my lawfully wedded husband."

The officiary bound the two ribbons together. "You are now both joined in the sacred bond of marriage!"

 **THE END**


End file.
